dawnclangroupfandomcom-20200214-history
The Two Threats Arc
The two threat's arc describes the arc when Dawnclan was threatened by two different groups; Eclipse's Rouge Group and Treeclan. Notable characters in this arc are: Moonbeam, Eclipse, Berrystar, Emberstar, and Sora Premonition Treeclan had just formed, and wanted to make it's presence known. Their leader was Emberstar, a cruel cat who no one truly wanted to be their leader. As such, they began preparations to threaten Dawnclan. Meanwhile, a group of rouges had just entered the forest Dawnclan resides in. In hopes of taking Dawnclan territory, Eclipse, the leader of this rouge group, decided to march to Dawnclan in hopes of demanding the land peacefully, or attacking them if Dawnclan seemed weak. First Contact Dryclaw and Leafblaze were out hunting, when they encountered the whole of the rouge group. In response, Leafblaze went back to Dawnclan camp in hopes of warning the other cats of what was to come. Dryclaw remained, and ended up stalling for Berrystar to show up. When Berrystar came to where the rouge group was, he and Dryclaw began to negotiate with Eclipse, the leader. But because Berrystar came alone, Eclipse saw an opportunity and attacked Berrystar. This began a battle between the rouges and Dawnclan. The Battle Because of the provoke, Berrystar began to fight back, and Dawnclan reinforcements came. Contenders in the battle on Dawnclan's side included: Moonbeam, Frozenleaf, Gingerrose, Vinepaw, and Mosspyaw and a number of other cats. Contenders in the battle on Eclipse's side included: Eclipse, Sora, and Blood, as well as a lot of other rouge cats. Non-Praticipants include Dryclaw (who retreated back to Dawnclan camp) and Willowkit (who was there, and promptly kidnapped by Blood and taken to the rouge's camp). Negotiations between Berrystar and Eclipse re-opened during the battle, where a deal was struck. Eclipse's rouge group would recruit Moonbeam as a member, and fighting between the rouge group and Dawnclan would cease. Aftermath Criticisms for the deal were voiced within Dawnclan. Dryclaw, in particular, pointed out that giving Moonbeam up as a "hostage" was a dangerous move. Nonetheless, no battle would take place between Dawnclan and Eclipse's rouge group afterwards. Moonbeam was promptly taken to the camp, and so was Willowkit. Moonbeam was given the name "Moon" in hopes of converting her to rouge ways. Treeclan Contact As the battle took place, a kit named Owlkit from Treeclan warned Dawnclan that Treeclan was coming. Owlkit promptly ran away. Treeclan, nearly immediately after the battle, showed up to Dawnclan uninvited. Berrystar opened negotiations with their leader, Emberstar, although Leafblaze and Dappledfur took care of most of the negotiation. Emberstar was promptly persuaded by her own clan to go back to Treeclan camp. When Treeclan left, Dryclaw mocked Berrystar's ability to negotiate, which heated tensions in the camp and lead to Leafblaze and Dappledfur stopping the two from fighting. The two of them voiced concerns in Dryclaw's position as deputy, and Dappledfur voiced her opinion that should Dryclaw ever become leader, she'd never follow him. Treeclan Coup After Treeclan returned, Emberstar was promptly killed by her own deputy, Icestorm. Icestorm proceeded to claim leadership over Treeclan, and the threat to Dawnclan from Treeclan was effectively gone. The Dissolution of the Rouges After some time had passed, Moonbeam was recruited by Sora, the de facto deputy of the rouges, to help assassinate Eclipse. While Moonbeam was reluctant, she proceeded to poison Eclipse and Eclipse promptly died. A short interregnum occurred, where it was decided that Moonbeam, would become the leader of the group. This lead to huge dissent among the rouge group, most notably in a group of cats that included Blood and Twig. This group called for Moonbeam to be killed for killing Eclipse, which lead to Moonbeam escaping the camp. Once Moonbeam escaped, the group fell into chaos and disarray, with no clear leader in the sight. The group who called for Moonbeam's death gave chase to Moonbeam, but failed to capture her. Thus, the two threats to Dawnclan were dissolved, and here ends the "Two Threats" arc.